Air-conditioning systems are utilized by consumers in many situations to cool their environment. One such situation where consumers often desire the ability to cool their environment is when utilizing a vehicle. Vehicles can become uncomfortably hot in warm weather, particularly when the vehicle sits in the sun for extended periods of time. Conventional air-conditioning systems often have a time lag between when the consumer requests cool air and when the vehicle is able to provide noticeably cooler air. Additionally, conventional air-conditioning systems often utilize a belt-driven compressor that can provide additional load to an engine of the vehicle such that the fuel efficiency is negatively impacted. Accordingly, there is a need for improved air-conditioning systems that avoid the negative impact on the fuel efficiency of the vehicle while simultaneously decreasing the time lag between when the consumer requests cool air and when the vehicle is able to provide noticeably cooler air.